Gotenks gets drunk
by Elf Friend Forever
Summary: The title says it all! Gotenks gets drunk! *FINISHED*
1. Gotenks finds the 'legendary' bottles

Alrighty, let me see, Trunks is, say 8 and Goten 7. So, I know Gotenks might be a little young but it's Gotenks, you can expect the unexpected from him! Oh and, you know how no one knows for sure if Gotenks actually has a brain of his own or Trunks and Goten are just acting the same and saying the same things inside of him? Well, in this fic, Gotenks has a brain of his own. AND the fusion lasts longer. Say, until they want it to be over because 30 minutes isn't enough to get properly drunk. He-he!  
  
Don't own DBZ  
  
Gotenks gets drunk  
  
"Trunks, what should we do? I'm bored!" Goten said.  
  
"I dunno!" Trunks said, "Maybe Gotenks will find something to do, let's fuse!"  
  
And since, Goten couldn't find anything better to do he said: "Okay!"  
  
They stood in the middle of the Capsule Corp's very large living room and did the dance.  
  
"FU-SION-HA!"  
  
There was a light and Gotenks appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"So the little people couldn't find anything to do and they're calling for my help!" he said, referring to Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Now before I start" he said to himself "I'm hungry!"  
  
He went over to the refrigerator and opened it. There was nothing there.  
  
"Dumb Sayian prince." he muttered, "What am I supposed to do now?"  
  
Then he remembered that other refrigerator in another room at Capsule Corp. Trunks' mom told Trunks and Goten never to touch.  
  
"Yes!" he said and went through 6 hallways. He opened the door. There it stood! The refrigerator!  
  
He went over to it, opened it, but found no food. What he did find were probably about a hundred bottled labeled 'beer'.  
  
"Time to have a little fun!" he said, smirked and grabbed the nearest bottle. The first gulp felt like the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.  
  
.........1 hour later..........  
  
Bulma was going through the many hallways of Capsule Corp. to check on Trunks and Goten. She was sure they were in the living room. She was six hallways away when she heard a mad laugh from the room next to her. She hesitated, then turned the door handle and walked inside.  
  
This scene might seem hilarious to some people, but not so funny to others.  
  
The floor was littered with at least 100 empty beer bottles. In the middle of all this mess stood Gotenks with a mirror in front of him. He was still laughing madly and just as Bulma walked in he was in the middle of pulling of his pants and slapping his butt in front if the mirror.  
  
"GOTEN! TRUNKS! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Me not Trunks! Me no Goten! Me Gotenks!!! MUHAHAHA! And me think! You look like bunny!"  
  
"OH MY GOSH YOU'RE DRUNK!!!" Bulma said.  
  
"Drunk? Hic! Gotenks does not know what. Hic! Drunk is. Let Gotenks check his. Hic! Dictionary!" Gotenks said and pulled out a book labeled: from the English language to Gotenks language.  
  
"According to. Hic! Gotenks's dictionary. Hic! If someone. Hic! Mentions. Hic! Drunk! Hic! Gotenks has to go running around the city. Hic! Naked!" he said, nearly falling over.  
  
Bulma wanted to say something but she never even got started, because at that moment Gotenks blasted right through the ceiling and trying to pull of his clothes at the same time.  
  
***  
  
Did you like it? Hope so! Please review! 


	2. Mayhem in the city

Thanks for the reviews! If it weren't for them I'd probably be waiting for next week to write this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Gotenks blasted right through the ceiling and trying to pull of his clothes at the same time.  
  
Bulma was left staring dumbstruck after him.  
  
After a few minutes later Gotenks was found shooting past mountains and cities completely naked. He even shot past Piccolo and his cave without noticing him. But Piccolo noticed him all right. He sat there for a few seconds, his eyes wide open in shock.  
  
He didn't know what had gotten into the boys or rather Gotenks but he needed to do something about it and it would be best if he had some help on it, so he send Gohan a telepathic message.  
  
***  
  
Gohan was sitting in History class, trying his best to not die of boredom. That was until he received a telepathic telephone call from Piccolo.  
  
"Hey Gohan! You wont believe what I just saw!"  
  
"What did you see? Another enemy?"  
  
"Nope! GOTENKS shooting past me, completely naked!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Gohan yelled out in the middle of class. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"Is everything okay, Mr. Son?" asked the teacher, Mrs. Ostrowski (A/N: Don't ask, my mom's book is next to the computer!).  
  
"What? Oh yeah I'm fine!" Gohan said, "But can I please go to the bathroom?"  
  
"No! Not this time! You have a bad habit of not coming back to class!" Mrs. Ostrowski replied.  
  
Gohan, deciding to go to whatever measures necessary to get out of class said:  
  
"Okay. then I guess I'll just have to let loose a little!"  
  
"No! No! For goodness sake go!" yelled the teacher panicking.  
  
"Thank you!" Gohan said and rushed out of class quickly.  
  
A few minutes after he left Videl's communicator (A/N: Let's just call it that) beeped and she picked up.  
  
"What's up officer?" she said.  
  
"Videl! Please help us! There is a maniac running around the city. COMPLETELY NAKED!!!" the officer replied.  
  
"Err. okay. I'll be right there!" Videl said, a little confused.  
  
"That's probably Gohan!" Sharpner snorted. Earesa glared at him.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan was on the roof of Orange Star High, communicating with Piccolo.  
  
"So you're saying I should follow him?" Gohan thought.  
  
"YES! Now go!" Piccolo thought.  
  
"Okay, okay! Just chill!" Gohan thought back.  
  
He pressed the little red button on his watch, turned into Sayiaman and blasted off in the direction of Gotenks's, very drunk, ki.  
  
Meanwhile, with Gotenks.  
  
"Yo Yo Yo mah girlfriend!!" Gotenks yelled while walking up to a young lady who screeched and ran away.  
  
He then walked up to the policeman following him and said:  
  
"Yo Yo Yo! It's me homeys!"  
  
They couldn't think of any reply to this so they continued staring at him.  
  
While that was happening, Gohan had already landed on the nearest roof of a skyscraper, wondering what to do.  
  
"I could just grab him and carry him home, but he's too strong! He'll probably start trying to blast me into the next dimension!" he thought, "But then again, it's either that or letting him get humiliated in front of a whole city.  
  
He paused.  
  
"OR" he thought, suddenly starting to smirk, "I could use this as blackmail defense against Trunks and Goten in case THEY every try to blackmail ME!"  
  
He whipped out a video camera out of nowhere and started taping.  
  
MEANWHILE Videl had landed on her helicopter next to the police cars.  
  
"Where?" she just said.  
  
"Over there!" said a policeman, pointing to Gotenks who was just running around in circles around a group of absolutely terrified girls.  
  
"Ahhhh! You could've told me it was a boy!!!" Videl screeched at the policeman, covering up her eyes.  
  
"Sorry!" the policeman said "We just didn't find it very important!"  
  
"NOT VERY IMPORTANT!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? I DON'T WANT TO LOOK AT A DING- DONG!!!" Videl screeched at the policemen (A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist. The Hot Chick is like, my favorite movie!)  
  
"Sorry!" the policeman said again.  
  
"That's it! I'm leaving!" Videl said, climbing back into her helicopter, "You'll just have to solve this problem on your own!"  
  
"Noo! Wait!" The officer yelled at her, but too late. she was gone!  
  
***  
  
I know that was kinda short but that's why I'll try to update a lot. And I hope you like it! Please review! 


	3. The 'legendary' bunny outfit

I wanted to write this sooner but I couldn't. All because of school! RRRR! Oh yeah, and I wanted to thank BulmaPoisionusFood, because she was th eone who came up with the. outfit. I wont say anymore here. Read and find out.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
"Why are you back so soon Videl?" Earasa asked her best friend Videl sat down in her desk, "False alarm?"  
  
"No!" Videl replied, "They expect me to stop some guy who's running around the city, NAKED!"  
  
Earasa giggled. Videl gave her a death glare.  
  
"Just tell me! Was he cute?" Earasa asked.  
  
"He looked kind of like the gold fighter, because he had spiky blonde hair!"  
  
"Oh!" Earasa replied.  
  
Meanwhile, in the city.  
  
Gotenks was walking around, running around people, probably not even noticing he was naked.  
  
"Err. I think that's enough tape." Gohan said as he felt that things started to get out of control. However, he put the camera on, and left it pointing at Gotenks.  
  
He himself, flew a little closer to the ground and yelled:  
  
"Gotenks! I can see you're drunk, but at least put some clothes on!!!"  
  
"Okay!" Gotenks hurried into a shop next to him, laughing for no particular reason.  
  
"Well, my job is done!" Gohan said, "He can go running around the city for all I care as long as he's not naked!"  
  
He was just about leave when he heard Gotenks scream:  
  
"Happy Easter!"  
  
He turned around and saw Gotenks, not naked anymore but in a bunny suit, complete with big feet, fluffy tail and floppy ears. And, that wasn't all! The suit was PINK!  
  
Gohan didn't move. He was torn between shock and amusement. He was very glad he left the camera on.  
  
"Gotenks go lay some eggs!" Gotenks yelled and off he was.  
  
Gohan, stared after him, blinking for a few moments. Then, he fell over and laughed. He wanted to control himself but couldn't.  
  
Gotenks, meanwhile got himself some eggs from a store and was now throwing them around at random people. With each egg screaming:  
  
"Me the Easter Bunny!"  
  
Meanwhile (A/N: A lot of 'meanwhiles', huh?)  
  
Vegeta felt that something wasn't quite right.  
  
He knew that the brats had fused, but there was something wrong with Gotenks's ki. He thought. And thought. And thought. And didn't think of anything so decided to simply go out there and find out for himself.  
  
He blasted of through the window of the living room. In a couple of minutes he was flying over Satan city, looking for Gotenks. But instead of Gotenks, he found Gohan, in his idiotic Sayiaman costume, rolling on the ground as though he was in pain.  
"What's up with you brat?" Vegeta asked Gohan as he landed.  
  
"Gotenks got drunk and was running around the city naked, then I told him to get dressed and now he thinks he's the Easter bunny." Gohan said, trying to control himself, "AND I got it all on tape."  
  
"You got it on tape?" Vegeta said slowly.  
  
"Yeah" Gohan said, starting to sound a little worried. What if Vegeta blasted him?  
  
"That" Vegeta said slowly "Is absolutely and positively"  
  
He paused and then yelled:  
  
"BRILLIANT!"  
  
The mighty Prince of all Sayians started running around in circles screaming, in a girlish voice:  
  
"Blackmail! Blackmail! Blackmail!"  
  
(A/N: Imagine that!)  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Gotenks was currently running around Hercule's mansion. He wanted to get in, but didn't know how. Finally, discovering that you had to turn go through the door, he blasted into the large home and screamed:  
  
"Never fear! The Easter Bunny is here!!"  
  
"What the hell is going on!?" Mr. Satan screamed as he hurried into the main hallway.  
  
"Oh my gosh" he yelled as he spotted Gotenks "It's the Easter bunny!"  
  
"Finally! After all those years of waiting! I finally get to see. The legendary Easter Bunny!" he yelled.  
  
"I've been waiting soo long! Now you can be my cuddle buddy!" he screamed as he hugged Gotenks, then swung him over his shoulder and started running around his house screaming:  
  
"HA! Take that George! Now the Easter bunny visits me!!!"  
Okay! George is a guy I invented for this really small part, who used to bully Hercule when they went to kindergarden, and lied to him that the Easter Bunny visited him to make Hercule jealous.  
  
Okay. I'm weird!  
  
Please review! 


	4. The 'legendary' show!

Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any crap.  
  
Chapter 4: The ..show!  
  
While Gotenks was at Hercule's, Piccolo had arrived on the scene of the laughing sayians.  
  
He looked at them for a moment the said:  
  
"May I ask what's so funny?"  
  
"Gotenks . haha . was wearing . haha . a bunny suit!!! HAHAHAHA!" Vegeta screamed trying to control his laughter.  
  
"But he's drunk!!!" Piccolo yelled, "We have to go and get him!!!"  
  
"No way!" Gohan said, "This is the perfect blackmail thing!!! I'm not going to give it up!!!"  
  
"Well, if you're not going to catch him!!! I WILL!" Piccolo said and flew off.  
  
"Let's try to get a few more shots of Gotenks before Piccolo puts him back in order!" Vegeta said, grabbed Gohan's camera and they both shot off to find Gotenks.  
  
They sensed his ki in the Satan Mansion.  
  
"Oh great!" Vegeta groaned "He's at the oaf's!"  
  
"Yeah well, another nice blackmail thing!" Gohan said and the sayian's faces split onto evil smirks. They kicked open the nearest window of the house and flew inside.  
  
They heard somebody talking in the room next to theirs.  
  
When they entered the room they stared.  
  
Hercule and 'the easter bunny' were sitting on the floor with BARBIES in their hands.  
  
"Should we go to the mall today, Vanessa?" Hercule said.  
  
"Of course we should, Barbie!" Gotenks said.  
  
"This day just keeps getting better and better." Gohan said, pulled the camera out of Vegeta's hands and started taping the whole thing.  
  
The two Barbies pretended to go to the mall and buy themselves new make-up and clothes.  
  
Gotenks was saying:  
  
"This would look lovely on you!" while holding up a toy, pink dress with pink feathers.  
  
"I feel kind of sorry for the brats" Vegeta said after 10 minutes, "But not really!"  
  
"Tell you what, let's get them out of here and just tape something different!" Gohan said.  
  
"Sure, why not!" Vegeta said and shot a very weak ki blast at Gotenks, just strong enough to make him fall out of the window.  
  
Apparently, Hercule was also drunk because he didn't even notice. He just kept putting on different dresses on the barbies and grinning like an idiot.  
  
*Some time passes*  
  
Gotenks had just walked into a club (A/N: I know there aren't any at day, but use your imagination) with Vegeta and Gohan following him, camera at the ready.  
  
They saw the instant they walked in that Eminem was rapping on stage:  
  
Sometimes I just feel like, quittin I still might Why do I put up this fight, why do I still write Sometimes it's hard enough just dealin with real life Sometimes I wanna jump on stage and just kill mics And show these people what my level of skill's like But I'm still white, sometimes I just hate life Somethin ain't right, hit the brake lights Case of the stage fright, drawin a blank like  
  
By that time Gotenks was on the stage. Marshall stopped for a moment, just to say:  
  
"Yo fuck off little kid!"  
  
(A/N: Alright I don't think he would say that, although he might, but HOW THE FUCK WOULD I KNOW I'VE NEVER MET HIM!!!)  
  
But Gotenks ignored him, grabbed the microphone away from him and started:  
  
Da-duh-duh-da-da, it ain't my fault Great then I falls, my insides crawl and I clam up (wham) I just slam shut I just can't do it, my whole manhood's just been stripped, I have just been vicked So I must then get, off the bus then slip Man fuck this shit yo, I'm goin the fuck home World on my shoulders as I run back to this 8 Mile Road  
  
Which was actually pretty good. (A/N: Just imagine, a bunny rapping next to Eminem on stage.? By that time Gohan had turned on his camera and was taping the whole thing.  
  
Marshall decided to go along with it, even if the bunny outfit was making him want to throw up right on top of his fans:  
  
I'm walkin these train tracks, tryin to regain back the spirit I had 'fore I go back to the same crap To the same plant, and the same pants Tryin to chase rap, gotta move ASAP And get a new plan, momma's got a new man Poor little baby sister, she don't understand Sits in front of the TV, buries her nose in the pad And just colors until the crayon gets dull in her hand While she colors her big brother and mother and dad Ain't no tellin what really goes on in her little head Wish I could be the daddy that neither one of us had But I keep runnin from somethin I never wanted so bad! Sometimes I get upset, cause I ain't blew up yet It's like I grew up, but I ain't grow me two nuts yet Don't gotta rep my step, don't got enough pep The pressure's too much man, I'm just tryin to do what's best And I try, sit alone and I cry  
  
Gotenks's turn again:  
  
Yo I won't tell no lie, not a moment goes by That I don't pray to the sky, please I'm beggin you God Please don't let me be bitchin holdin no regular job Yo I hope you can hear me homey wherever you are Yo I'm tellin you dawg I'm bailin this trailer tomorrow Tell my mother I love her, kiss baby sister goodbye Say whenever you need me baby, I'm never too far But yo I gotta get out there, the only way I know And I'ma be back for you, the second that I blow On everything I own, I'll make it on my own Off to work I go, back to this 8 Mile Road  
  
Eminem: I'm a man, I'ma make a new plan Time for me to just stand up, and travel new land Time to really just take matters into my own hands Once I'm over these tracks man I'ma never look back (8 Mile Road) And I'm gone, I know right where I'm goin Sorry momma I'm grown, I must travel alone And go follow the footsteps I'm makin my own Only way that I know how to escape from this 8 Mile Road  
  
Gotenks: You gotta live it to feel it, you didn't you wouldn't get it Or see what the big deal is, why it wasn't the skillest To be walkin this borderline of Detroit city limits It's different, it's a certain significance, a certificate of authenticity, you'd never even see But it's everything to me, it's my credibility You never seen heard smelled or met a real MC who's incredible upon the same pedestal as me But yet I'm still unsigned, havin a rough time Sit on the porch with all my friends and kick dumb rhymes Go to work and serve MC's in the lunchline But when it comes crunch time, where do my punchlines go  
  
Eminem:  
  
Who must I show, to bust my flow Where must I go, who must I know Or am I just another crab in the bucket Cause I ain't havin no luck with this little Rabbit so fuck it Maybe I need a new outlet, I'm startin to doubt shit I'm feelin a little skeptical who I hang out with I look like a bum, yo my clothes ain't about shit if the Salvation Army tryin to salvage an outfit And it's cold, tryin to travel this road Plus I feel like I'm on stuck in this battlin mode My defenses are so up, but one thing I don't want is pity from no one, the city is no fun There is no sun, and it's so dark  
  
Gotenks:  
  
Sometimes I feel like I'm just bein pulled apart I'm torn in my limbs, by each one of my friends It's enough to make me just wanna jump out of my skin Sometimes I feel like a robot, sometimes I just know not what I'm doin I just blow, my head is a stove top I just explode, the kettle gets so hot Sometimes my mouth just overloads the ass that I don't got But I've learned, it's time for me to U-turn  
  
Eminem:  
  
Yo it only takes one time for me to get burned Ain't no fallin no next time I meet a new girl I can no longer play stupid or be immature I got every ingredient, all I need is the courage Like I already got the beat, all I need is the words Got the urge, suddenly it's a surge Suddenly a new burst of energy is occured Time to show these free world leaders the three and a third I am no longer scared now, I'm free as a bird Then I turn and cross over the median curb Hit the verbs and all you see is a blur from 8 Mile Road  
  
Then they were finished, leaving everyone including Vegeta and Gohan staring at them open mouthed 


	5. The ‘legendary’ chapter with no title

Disclaimer: *slams head against keyboard* tyghghhhhrftfdrfrdfrtg  
  
Chapter 5: The 'legendary' chapter with no title  
  
After everybody had stopped gaping, which took about half an hour, Vegeta said:  
  
"Yeah, well, make that the new winner of the MTV awards"  
  
"I didn't know you watched that!" Gohan snickered.  
  
"Well." Vegeta said as he went red, "Maybe a couple of times!"  
  
"You're such a bad liar!" Gohan laughed, "What else do you watch? Barney?"  
  
"Shut up brat or else I'll kill you! Then wish you back to life, and kill you again!"  
  
"Yah, sure, whatever, but in case you haven't noticed, Gotenks is gone!" Gohan said and pointed to the stage and then to the open door.  
  
"WHAT!?" Vegeta yelled and sprinted with Gohan out the door.  
  
"That way!" Gohan said pointing to the next street, after locating Gotenks' ki.  
  
But before they got a chance to turn the corner, a large truck appeared, with a large sign taped to it that said:  
  
"Gotenx rox ma world, baby!"  
  
Surprisingly enough it was Gotenks sitting in the driver's seat. But, since he was drunk and in any case couldn't drive, the pace of the truck wasn't, well, all so pretty. It must have been going at least 100 Mph and veering of course every once in a while.  
  
While Gohan and Vegeta were blinking the truck was already at the other side of town.  
  
"COME ON BRAT! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!!! KET'S GO AFTER HIM!!!" Vegeta yelled at Gohan as he blasted off into the air.  
  
"Look who's talking." Gohan muttered but flew off after Vegeta.  
  
They spotted Gotenks and his truck driving out into the country, and Piccolo was chasing after him with his arms stretched out ON FOOT.  
  
Vegeta let out a sort of giggle. Then, realizing what he's done, clapped his hand over his mouth, while Gohan laughed.  
  
Meanwhile, Piccolo had caught up with the truck and was lying on top of it.  
  
"Come on, let's rescue Piccolo!" Gohan said and he and Vegeta flew toward the truck and grabbed Piccolo by his cape.  
  
"THIS MADNESS NEEDS TO STOP!!!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
"Yeah. But HOW do we stop it, when we can't even catch the madMAN?" Vegeta said.  
  
"I don't know. when does the fusion split?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, Gotenks controls the defusion." Gohan said. They all sighed in unison.  
  
"Maybe we should all just wait and let him cool off." Vegeta suggested, "But first, the woman showed me how to program a camera to chase after anything. For ONCE it was worth listening to her!"  
  
He took the camera from Gohan's hands and started fumbling with the buttons and dials. Then, the camera just took off.  
  
Piccolo shook his head in frustration and said:  
  
"Fine, have your little fun! All I care about is REST!"  
  
He slumped down onto the ground. Vegeta and Gohan all followed suit.  
  
"So. how are you all doing?" Gohan asked, trying to break the silence.  
  
"Fine, except for that brat of mine. First, he annoys the hell out of me. Second, I keep hearing explosions from his room. Third, if I don't wake up early enough, I can say bye-bye to breakfast!" Vegeta grunted. But Gohan knew Vegeta better than that. He knew that inside Vegeta loved Trunks.  
  
"What about you, Piccolo?" Gohan turned to his former sensei.  
  
"Fine, except for the brat, your brother. First, he annoys the hell out of me. Second, I keep hearing explosions from your house. It disturbs my meditation. Third, if I don't wake up early enough, I can say bye-bye to breakfast. BAM! He already peed in the lake!" Piccolo replied.  
  
Gohan sighed. He knew Piccolo actually cared for Goten, but he didn't mention anything about it, because he was scared to have millions of ki blasts flying at him. Come to think of it, Trunks and Goten annoyed the hell out of him too, he constantly heard bangs and explosions coming from wherever they are and, true, if he didn't get up early enough, then, gee, tough look, he'd have to wait for lunch to get something into his empty stomach.  
  
"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" Gohan asked.  
  
For some reason, Piccolo sighed, then said:  
  
"A LONG, LONG time." And pointed into the sky.  
  
There, Gohan could see an airplane, forming the words:  
  
"Gotenks is da man!"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
Moments later, they heard bangs from the city and Gotenks yelling:  
  
"Who's da man!?"  
  
"This could take a while!" Gohan thought.  
  
Did you like it? Hope so! Please review! Only one chapter to go. maybe. if you want me to make it longer, please tell me. and if you do, tell me HOW much longer. 


	6. The 'legendary' end

I'm back! yay! This is the last chapter, and it's extra long.  
  
Thanks Sarah Buu for one of the ideas at the very beginning of this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: NO!!! NOT AGAIN!!!  
  
Chapter 6: The 'legendary' end  
  
*With Gotenks*  
  
Gotenks had crashed his plane, and then another one, and another one, until he couldn't find any more.  
  
He was now rampaging around the city, dressed like a cowboy. He had gotten a horse from somewhere and was sitting on top of it, holding a lasso (A/N: Is that how you spell it?).  
  
People were screaming and running out of his way, since Gotenks happened to be lassoing (spelling?) everything he could reach, and then throwing it, him or her away.  
  
After he had crossed half the city, non other then Yamcha, Krillin and Tien had arrived (and Chauzu chickened out).  
  
"Hey Gotenks! What do you think you are doing?" Yamcha said.  
  
"Yeah, and where are Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo?" Krillin asked, "I thought they were trying to restrain you?"  
  
"Did... but then they gave up. MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Gotenks answered, then started to laugh like a maniac.  
  
"Well, they chickened out, but we wont!" Tien said.  
  
Gotenks laughed crazily again and instead of answering lassoed Yamcha onto the horse and yelled:  
  
"Come on, cowgirl! Let's rock and roll!"  
  
(A/N: In this story Yamcha still has long hair, so he looks like a girl)  
  
Yamcha looked as though he was ready to strangle Gotenks, but he never got his chance. First, he still had the lasso around him and, second, the horse just took off at top speed.  
  
"Let's go watch a movie girlfriend!" Gotenks said to Yamcha, who now looked so angry that he might as well have exploded, but Gotenks was still too drunk to notice.  
  
He dragged them into the movie theater and went into the room (whatever) where 'The Hot Chick' was playing. (A/N: If you didn't watch the movie you wont get this next part) It was just at the part when The janitor, or Spence, or Jessica (or whatever you want to call her, or him, Oh never mind! You have to watch the movie to get it!) was leaning over the bathroom stall and looking at his/her (A/N: WHATEVER!) boyfriend and saying: "Billy!"  
  
"OOOO!" Gotenks screamed and dragged Yamcha and him back out and into the men's bathroom.  
  
He leaned over one of the stalls and said:  
  
"Billy!"  
  
Suprisingly, it was a woman in there and she screamed and started throwing toilet paper and whatever else she could find at him. He and Yamcha ran out screaming.  
  
"Idiot! Gotenks! That was not the men's bathroom!"  
  
"Okay then!" Gotenk giggled and ran over to the opposite door where it said 'Men's Bathroom'.  
  
"I shouldn't have said that!" Yamcha shook his head and went after Gotenks to drag him out of there and to stop him from doing anything stupid, but it was already too late. Screaming was coming out of the stalls when Yamcha entered. It appeared that Gotenks had run down the length of the bathroom, throwing the stall doors off their hinges while yelling: "So many Billy's!"  
  
*Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo*  
  
Gohan Vegeta and Piccolo had gotten tored of theirs waiting for Gotenks to calm down about 2 minutes ago and were now heading towards his ki.  
  
"Yamcha, Krillen and Tien seemed to have come to their aid!" Piccolo said to the others.  
  
Vegeta laughed and said:  
  
"They wont last long!"  
  
Gohan glared at him but said nothing.  
  
They landed outside the movie theater in 5 minutes just as Yamcha and Gotenks got chased out by a stampede of angry people, some still pulling on their pants.  
  
Yamcha and Gotenks took off into the air. Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo went after them, or else they would have been trampled by the crowd.  
  
*Meanwhile at the Son's*  
  
"GOKU! GET UP OFF THAT COUCH AND TAKE ME TO SATAN CITY!!!" ChiChi was yelling to her husband, "I'M GOING TO TEACH THOSE BOYS A LESSON!!!"  
  
"Oh come on ShiShi! Shust shive rore minutes, shis ish sha besht part!" Goku said with his mouth full of chips, watching 'Casper'.  
  
(Oh come on ChiChi! Just Five more minutes, this is the best part)  
  
"NO! NOW GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OFF THAT COUCH AND BRING ME TO SATAN CITY!"  
  
"Oh, okay!" Goku said, getting reluctantly off the couch and swallowing his mouthfull of Doritos. He picked up ChiChi and they flew off towards Satan city.  
  
*Back to Gotenks, Yamcha, Piccolo, Gohan and Vegeta*  
  
They were all just flying, flying, flying, and I'm going to skip the next 10 minutes.  
  
Suddenly there was a a voice, a voice, shouting the most dreadful thing ever known to man-kind:  
  
"It's the frying pan for you, mister!"  
  
Gotenks flinched. He knew that was meant for him, since the effects of all that he had drunk were SLOWLY starting to wear off. He was still completely drunk but he understood, that there was no escape now. He turned arround and saw ChiChi, held by Goku, clutching the All-Mighty-Fying-Pan-of-Terror.  
  
ChiChi lunged at him, taking Goku with her and slammed Gotenks upside the head with the Frying Pan. Then she held him in a bear hug and screamed in Goku's ear:  
  
"LET'S GO HOME!!!"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am"  
  
They took off and the others followed.  
  
*At Home*  
  
ChiChi had tied Gotenks to a chair and now was questioning him, with the others watching closely.  
  
"Are you drunk?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"How much?"  
  
"A lot, about 100 bottles worth of beer"  
  
"Did you find them at Bulma's?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Can you please defuse now?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
After a moment ChiChi said:  
  
"WELL???"  
  
"I said yes to I can, but not to I will!" Gotenks said and giggled archiving only a large strike in the head by the Frying Pan.  
  
"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!!!" He yelled and defused.  
  
The result was that Trunks and Goten, appeared, completely confused (A/N: Remember, in this story Gotenks has a mind of his own), both tied in the same chair.  
  
"Why are we tied up?" Goten whined.  
  
"Because you've got a lot of explaining to do! FIRST! Tell me why Gotenks got DRUNK!?!?!?!"  
  
"HE WAS!?" Trunks and Goten yelled in unisen.  
  
"Yep! Now tell me WHY!?"  
  
"We wouldn't know! We don't control him!" Trunks said.  
  
ChiChi looked at them suspiciously, but then relaxed:  
  
"Alright, I believe you!"  
  
They all stared at her in desbelief for a few moments then went to help Trunks and Goten get out of their chair.  
  
*3 months later*  
  
"Gohan! Gohan!"  
  
Someone was calling him, Gohan turned around and saw Trunks and Goten hurrying towards him, clutching something that looked like a photograph in their hands.  
  
"Gohan? Guess what we got?" Goten said mischiviosly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We saw you and Videl making out yesterday night, and we took a picture!!!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So unless you.. er... give us 100 pounds of sugar and 100 R rated and 100 PG-13 Rated movies, we're going to show it to EVERYBODY!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah!? We'll see about that!" Gohan smirked, opened his desk drawer and drew out a tape, with 'Extreme Blackmail' written on it.  
  
"And what's that supposed to be?" Trunks asked, completely un-impressed.  
  
Instead of answering, Gohan put the tape into the video player and motioned for Trunks and Goten to sit down and watch it.  
  
They did. When the movie was finished, it was pretty obvious that Trunks and Goten WEREN'T going to show the picture to anyone.  
  
The tape had everything on it, from them (or Gotenks) running around the city naked to calling Yamcha their/his girlfriend.  
  
As they walked away, dumbstruck, Gohan chuckled and said quietly:  
  
"That will keep them from doing anything for a LONG time!"  
  
The End.  
  
Did you like it? Even though this story is finished, could you plese review and tell me what you thought of it? Oh yeah, and could you read and review my other story, Trunks and Goten Meet Harry Potter, (PG-13, Humour/General), which is not finished yet and wont be for quite a while. Writing and updating this and that story regulary showed me how hard it is to write two stories at once, so until that story is finished, I wont be writing any more. I don't recommend you to do so either. So.... please read Trunks and Goten meet Harry Potter, review it, review this and have a nice day... pretty please? 


End file.
